Confessions
by Link's Little Brother
Summary: While Ness is asleep, Lucas confesses his feelings for him. But, is Ness really sleeping? NessxLucas. One-shot.


**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

…**It's 12:46 A.M. I decided to write this one-shot. Enjoy.**

**o.o.o**

**Lucas' POV**

It was a beautiful night at the Smash Mansion. The endless amount of stars twinkled brightly in the night sky. The full moon was the most noticeable as it cast its bright rays of moonlight down to Earth.

One small ray of moonlight shined on his face. His breathing was steady. His usually mostly concealed jet black hair neatly stood in place on his head. His beautiful face looked peaceful as he slept.

I drew the curtains and sighed. It was 11:30 in the night and I couldn't sleep. I sat back down and stared at the boy. Ness is his name.

I've always admired Ness. His optimism, his bravery, his helpfulness, his looks, … his everything. I admit I do have a huge crush on Ness. I feel butterflies in my stomach when he looks at me with his beautiful violet eyes. I feel electricity course through me when he touches me. I feel dizzy when he smiles at me. His perfect smile…

I do want to admit that I like him, but I'm afraid he won't like me back and it'll ruin our friendship. I cherish our friendship.

I sighed again and continued staring at the beautiful sleeping Ness. Hold on, since Ness is sleeping, he won't hear anything I tell him. So, I can just confess to him right now and he won't even know!

"Ness…" I started,"I… I like you, ok? I love everything about you. You were always there for me since we first met. But… if you knew I liked you, you might just abandon me. Compared to you, I'm just a weakling. I wish I could be as brave and strong as you…"

I didn't continue. A tear rolled down my cheek. Why am I such a crybaby? Couldn't I be more like Ness? I buried my face in my hands.

"Don't cry, Lucas."

I jumped and looked up.

Ness was awake, sitting up.

I just sat there, shocked. Did Ness hear my confession?

"Lucas, is there something you want to tell me?" Ness asked.

Shoot, he caught me. I might as well pretend I didn't say anything. "No…" I said nervously.

"Really?" he said, smirking. He got up and sat down next to me.

A faint blush appeared on my cheeks. Luckily, it was concealed in the dark. "Y-Yeah…" I stuttered nervously.

"Well, I have something to tell you," he said, slipping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

I blushed harder. "W-What is it?" I asked.

"I like you," he whispered in my ear.

I blushed feverishly. Ness likes me back? "I… I like you, too," I said.

"I heard your confession," Ness said.

I blushed so hard that I think a vein had burst in my cheek or something.

Ness chuckled at my reaction.

We were silent for a few moments. Then, Ness did something that completely caught me off guard.

Ness kissed me on the lips.

My eyes widened and I blushed again. Soon, I found myself kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Ness wrapped his arms around my waist.

The kiss lasted a few minutes. To me, it lasted for a few hours. We pulled away from each other to catch our breath.

"We should get some sleep," Ness said.

I nodded in agreement.

Ness got up and got into his bed. He stared at me as if he was expecting me to do something.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Come sleep with me," Ness said.

I blushed hard. How many times have I blushed so far? "Ok…" I said nervously. I carefully got into the bed, lying down next to Ness.

Ness pulled me into a hug and brought me closer to him.

I hugged him back.

Our faces were inches apart.

"Good night, Lucas," Ness whispered.

"Good night, Ness," I whispered back.

Ness gently kissed my forehead before closing his eyes to fall into a peaceful slumber.

I closed my eyes my eyes, too. _Best night ever _was my last thought before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**o.o.o**

**How was that? I'm quite proud of this one-shot. What did you think of it?**

**Tell me if I made any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


End file.
